


They found themselves in galaxy

by VeroW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroW/pseuds/VeroW
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are best friends. Kara is someone Lena always needed in her life. A constant.So what happens when certain Cassy Danvers moves to National City?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story here, I hope you'll like it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person arrives at the National City, much to Kara's excitement.

Another sunny day in National City. And calm. Strangely calm for Kara Danvers. No attacks, no bank robbing, no dangerous alien in a radius of at least 50 miles from the National City... strange but nice after a long time. Her look fell on her watch as she listened closely to a buzz going through the National City airport.

And then she heard it, that very familiar, calming heartbeat.

"Kara!"

Her smile couldn't get any bigger as she saw a blur of black hair running toward her, tackling her nearly on the ground. Kara's loud laughter got lost in the noise of the airport as she wrapped her arms tightly, but carefully, around the smaller figure.

"Cassy, I missed you so much bug! Come on, you gotta tell me what's new in the Metropolis." they let go of each other as Kara grabbed Cassy bags with ease.

"Well you know, it's Metropolis. Clark looks after it, so it's still standing." she gave Kara an awkward laugh while she ran a hand through her hair. But Kara heard it in her voice, something was off.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"How do you... okay you got me." she broke immediately under her sister's questioning look. "I just closed a pretty intensive case. There was a kid, six years old, his mother died during childbirth and his father was an abusive drug addict. I've never seen a child so terrified and so glad he could get away from his parent, Kara. Never. So... I decided to take a break from Metropolis for an unknown period, hope you don't mind." Kara's head whipped to her direction and widened eyes met the eyes of a puppy dog.

"Wait! You are... are you saying you are moving to National City? For real? Does mom...does Alex know?!" Cassy ducked her head sheepishly.

"No... well, and Clark and my boss do. I had to get his approval for transferring here. But besides those two... you are the only one from the family who knows. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. NO! Of course not! You can stay at my place as long as you want." Kara moved to hug Cassy but realized she was still holding her bags so hug turned out to be a little shoulder bump. It still made Cassy smile.

"It's good to have you back, bug."

xxx

“So, you are telling me that ‚oh-so-serious‘ Alex is now in a relationship? Our Alex? Are you kidding?“ Kara only nodded with her mouth full of potstickers. Cassy just shook her head in disbelief while taking another piece of pizza.

"Okay, what else is new? Do people know you are Supergirl now? Or is Cat our new president? Or did Winn become a superhero too?“

"Well, firstly no, people don’t know, secondly, sadly no but I’d bet that she’s trying to become one, not that I’m complaining. And again, no. Fortunately. But there is something you should know.“ Cassy saw that unsure look on her sister’s face. Something was definitely up.

"What’s wrong?“ Kara swallowed her last potsticker and started to nervously play with her fingers. That got Cassy worried a bit.

"Someone new is in town. But please don’t freak out.“

"Why would I freak out?“

"Her name is Lena Luthor.“

Cassy stopped eating immediately. She froze. _Luthor_. She managed to suppress a flood of memories coming to her mind as she put her pizza down. She lost her appetite.

"Another Luthor? Are you joking?“ she tried to control her breathing but Kara heard how fast her heart start beating.

"Cassy I know, but Lena’s different.“ Cassy stood up with a dry laugh and walked toward the window. She always loved the view from Kara’s apartment. She turned to her sister once more with arms crossed.

"Different? Different how?“

"She’s good. She’s trying to help people. She’s my friend. She…“

  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no. We are not going there again.“ Cassy interrupted her with a finger pointed at her and fire in her eyes. "A Super and a Luthor were friends once already, and we all know how it ended.“

"But Cassy, Lena’s not like Lex. You don’t know her personally.“ Cassy just shook her head, walked toward a wine bottle in the kitchen and poured herself a glass.

"I don’t know Lex Luthor personally either, but I’ve seen things he has done. I’ve dealt with many children of parents who were killed because of Lex Luthor. Hell, I’m one of them Kara!“ she gulped the whole glass in one swing. Painful memories were burning her, gave her unbearable pain that she needed to mute it.

  
Kara’s eyes followed Cassy’s posture. She leaned against the kitchen table with another glass of wine in her left hand. Raven black hair was in a messy bun and electric blue eyes were looking far into the distance. She was deep in her thoughts. Kara knew that she needed to give her some space.

  
She remembered the time she arrived on the Earth when Clark brought her to Jeremiah and Eliza. She met Alex, their biological daughter. Her new older sister. And then they told her about another one, also adopted one, who was wandering around the grounds. When she first met Cassy, looked into her eyes, she knew that look. That loneliness, despair, sadness. She knew she finally met someone who understood her.

"You say she’s your friend.“ Cassy’s voice broke the silence.

"Yes. A good one. She even needs protection from her family. Lex is behind the bars but Lilian…“

"God I hate that woman.“ Cassy shook at the memory of meeting Lilian.

"You’ve met her?“

"Once or twice. I was working along with MPD, investigating a case where children went missing around Metropolis. The evidence pointed at Lilian Luthor at one point, so I went to her office. That woman… she’s scarily smart, unpredictable. I’ve never been happier to leave someone’s office before.“ She took another sip from her glass. "If you are saying that she’s after that Luthor girl… and if you trust her… I’ll give her a shot.“

Kara jumped up, beaming with happiness as she hugged Cassy tightly, getting a laugh out of her.

"So, tell me more about that Alex’s new girlfriend.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena visits National City children's hospital only to cross paths with certain someone.

The ride in the back of her car gave Lena some time to think. For the past two weeks Kara kept canceling on their coffee meetings and drinks and lunches. Always the same weak excuses and apologies. Has she done something wrong? Why was her only friend in the city avoiding her? The old annoying feeling in the back of her mind kept coming back. The flood of anxieties and trust issues were coming back even though Lena tried to stop them.  
And she did, but those doors holding it back were barely standing. She was aware of that. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt car stopping. 

"We are here Miss Luthor." 

"Thank you Jimmy, I'll call you on my way back." Lena hurried out of the car through the falling raindrops, gripping a black umbrella tightly in her hand. As she entered National City children's hospital, she was met with a nurse who appeared to be waiting for her. She gave her a nice smile and offered a hand which Lena took and shook it.

"Miss Luthor, am I right?" 

"One and only." 

"Great, I'm Kierra Tally, I spoke to you over the phone. Shall we go?" Lena only nodded with a slight smile and followed the nurse. 

They walked through one door, then other, and then up two stories up by the elevator, until they arrived to their destination. The cancer wing. Lena's heart ache as she saw those little humans laying on the white sheets that made them so small, so vulnerable. They kept walking down that sad corridor until they reached one particular door. 

_351_

Lena's heart definatelly broke as the nurse opened the door and a little patient came into the view. He couldn't be older than 6 or 7, was pale as freshly painted white wall, she could see his bones as he was only a flesh and bones, and already lost most of his hair. Few chunks of it that he had left told Lena that he was a ginger. But still, as he looked up to them, he smiled brightly with his crooked baby teeth. 

"Hi Miss Tally." he squeaked and furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Lena. "And stwangew." Lena smiled slightly at his cuteness.

"Hi Archie. How are you today?" 

"Pwetty good, my tummy doesn't huwt today. Is that good?" he tilted his head like a little puppy. Lena felt her heart breaking over and over again at this little, cute, vulnerable puppy.

"That's great Archie. This is my friend, Lena, can you tell 'hi' to her?"

"Hi miss Lena." he gave her another toothy smile.

"Hi Archie."

"I'm gonna go talk to Lena for a bit but I'll check up with you in few minutes, okay?"

"M'kay." 

The door closed again and Lena quickly wiped away few tears that escaped her eyes. She followed the nurse to the office which was just opposite Archie's room. 

The door closed and Lena sat into the chair opposite Miss Tally. There was only a small plastic table between them. She saw two photographies in frames next to the laptop. 

"That was Archie Martinelli. He was brought here a few weeks ago from Metropolis. He's stage 3 of Leukemia. Miss Luthor, I heard that you were one the most brilliant minds in our country."

"Are you asking me for... a cancer cure?" The nurse only sighed and leaned closer over the table. Lena followed her move. 

"Miss Luthor, I grew up with your assistent, Eve Teschmacher." Lena leaned back into her chair, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "Eve." 

"Please Miss Luthor, if you can, please help him. He's just a little boy with a whole life ahead of him."

"You don't understand."

"What can you loose? If you try it..."

"He can die. I can't be responsible for a death of a child Miss Tally, I can't. 

"The only thing you can be responsible for is either curing him, or easing his suffering. He's dying. Not even chemo can help him. I beg you as his nurse, as a human being, as a mother, please at least think about it."

With a heavy sigh, and heavy heart, Lena only nodded and stood up. "Okay, I will think about it. Excuse me, I have a meeting I shall attend. I will contact you by the end of the week with my decision. Goodbye."

As Lena was leaving the office and closing the door, her eyes fell on the small figure entering Archie's room. She didn't look like a nurse. She had a black high heels, black pants, and black 'n' white stripped shirt with rolled up sleeves. The next thing she saw was a long black hair flying after her and electric blue eyes that met her's for a milisecond before the woman dissapeared behind the closing doors.

Could it be Archie's mother?

Lena shook her head as she continued to walk. Her heart was still heavy and dark thoughts were going through her mind once again. She needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person she could turn to. 

_Kara_

xxx

It was late afternoon when she knocked on Kara's apartment door. Her head as still full of that little boy laying on the hospital bed. She didn't even notice when the door opened, revealing Kara's bright smile that fell a little bit when she saw the state Lena was in.

"Lena? What's going on?"

"Hi. Can I come in? I kinda need a little advice."

"Sure, come in." Kara held the door for Lena who came in and immediatelly went for the wine she knew Kara hid inside the kitchen. Kara's gaze followed her as she poured herself a glass and gulped it in seconds. 

"Oookay, what's going on?" She immediatelly sat next to Lena as she poured herself a second glass. Lena took a shaky breath and pushed herself to talk.

"I had a meeting today. At children's hospital. There was..." her speech was interupted by the bathroom door opening and an unfamiliar voice ringing through the apartment.

"Okay, Kara I know you don't like me criticizing you apartment, but that NSYNC poster... oh." Green eyes met the electric ones for the second time that day, but now the person was wearing grey sweatpants and oversized white Metropolis University hoodie. Lena turned to Kara with questioning look on her face only to be met with and awkward smile and worried eyes going between the other two women in her apartment. 

"I didn't know you have a company." Lena muttered under her breath, almost surprisingly. 

"Well this is kinda awkward." Kara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I saw you today, at the hospital." the other woman said with a recognization in her voice.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm Lena. Lena..."

"Luthor." the woman completed her sentence. Lena saw something changing in her facial expression. As if she was holding back some emotions. 

"Cassy, you know what we talked about." Lena's head whipped toward her best friend who was looking at the woman with pleading eyes. The woman nodded hesitantly, stepped forward stretched her left hand toward Lena. 

"Nice to meet you Lena. I'm Cassy."

Lena shook her hand still with a questioning look on her face. Kara quickly caught on and smiled slightly at her.

"Cassy, this is Lena, my best friend. Lena, this is Cassy, my younger sister."

Lena's eyebrows flew even higher. "I didn't know you have another sister."

"What can I say, Cassy here is hard to reach. Or was. She moved to the National City a few weeks ago." Cassy gave her a slight smile but Lena could recognize a forced smile anywhere. Something was off.

"I-I saw you walking into Archie's room today and the nursse said he's been there only for a few weeks. Are you...are you his mother?"

Even the forced smile dissapeared from her face as she took her hand back from Lena. She went to the kitchen shelf, grabbed a wine glass and poured it into the half. She took a sip and leaned against the counter facing Lena and Kara. Lena couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman was. There was something mysterious yet intelligent about her that intrigued Lena.

"No, I'm not. I'm Archie's social worker. He's an orphan." Lena's heart dropped even lower in her chest. 

"What? What happened?" Cassy sipped the wine once again and snorted slightly.

"His mother died during childbirth. He was left with his father, well if you can call him a father. He was a monster. An abusive drug addict who was in a debt so big that he gave his own son, as if he was only a thing, to a mad man for experimenting. That's why he has a leukemia now." a few tears appeared on her face as she finished her glass in one gulp. 

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know. The nurse only told me he has a leukemia, not the reason why." 

"Why was she telling you about Archie anyway? What can YOU do about a dying boy?" Lena only shook her head and put her glass down. She has decided. Right on the spot. 

"She was aking about a project I'm working on that could help him. And decided now, I'm going to do it. I have to go, bye Kara."

As the door closed behind her, Cassy only chuckled dryly and shook her head. 

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just an irony I guess. A Luthor is going to save a boy that a Luthor sentenced to death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later their paths cross once again.

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here." Lena looked up from unfinished documents only to see Kara standing there with a kind smile.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" she stood up and walked over to the couch with Kara right behind her. She could see a mix of worry and slight guilt in Kara's face as they sat down.

"I know we haven't hang out much lately so I wanted to stop by. I'm really sorry about that, you must think I'm a terrible friend and..." she was interupted by Lena slight chuckle.

"Kara. Kara stop rambling. It's okay, I get. You had your sister coming. As I was saying, it's okay, I understand." a relief appeared on Kara's face which didn't last very long.

"Why did I not know you have a younger sister?" Kara laughed nervously and scratch the back of her neck.

"I don't know, maybe it was because she wasn't really around much unlike Alex up until now. She used to live in Metropolis before." Lena only nodded and filled herself a glass of scotch she had on the table. She gestured to Kara if she wanted a water beside it which she gladly accepted.

"She doesn't really like me, does she?"

"It's complicated..." Kara took a sip of water nervously hoping that Lena would change the topic.

"What's complicated? The fact she doesn't like me or the fact that I'm a Luthor?" the question made Kara nearly choke on the water. Lena's right eyebrow flew up slightly.

"Lena. You don't know Cassy. She's been... through a lot. And the case with that little boy in the hospital... let's just say she agreed to give you a chance."

"Wait, with Archie? Why would his case make it harder?" Kara puched her glasses up nervously and avoided Lena's look.

"When she said that his father gave Archie to a mad man for experimenting to pay off his debt... the mad man was Lex. Lex is responsible for Archie's leukemia." blood in Lena's veins turned to ice. The grip on he glass hardened so much that she was sure that if she had the strenght of Supergirl, it would be in pieces now.

"Lena, don't take it personally. She hates Lex and all the things he has done in Metropolis. She doesn't hate you, in fact she asked me if you are coming to the game night today. Archie's getting much better after the serum you gave him and she wants to thank you personally." Kara gave Lena a supportive smile and leaned forward to give her forearm a gentle squeeze. "So, are you coming today? Pleeeeaaase?" Lena gave up after five seconds of looking at Kara's puppy dog eyes.

xxx

Lena's heart was beating fast in her chest when she stood, once again, in front of Kara's apartment. She didn't know why it was acting like a hummingbird. It was strange, unknown. It didn't act like that even when she stole Lionel's pen for Lex when she was younger. So why now? Finally, when she was sure her heart wouldn't escape from her chest, she dared to rise up her hand and knock. It wasn't even ten seconds later when the door opened, she was met with Kara's bright smile and a quick hug. 

"Hey! You made it!" Kara stepped aside to let Lena in. She was met with series of greetings from Kara's living room. As she expected, she was the last one to show up. Kara's circle of friends was already there. James Olsen, Alex and Maggie, Winn Schott, Cassy... and a little kid who was being tickled by Alex?

With a curious expression she turned to Kara once again but Kara was already gesturing to someone in the living room. Soon enough, Cassy was standing infront of Lena with a slight smile and her arm around the little kid. She noticed the her smile wasn't forced this time, that was a good sign. Still, the little girl was the one to grab her attention. She was small and petite, with long blond hair put up in a ponytail, and was looking up at Lena with a bright grinn. What caught her attention were her eyes, those electric blue eyes so similar to eyes of the woman next to her. 

"Hi, glad you could make it, I wanted to talk to you." Cassy smiled slightly and scratched the back of her neck with her right hand.

"Of course I made it, I try to never miss the game night." she tried but her attention went back on the little girl. She crouched down on her level and gave her a kind smile.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Maisie." Lena could just melt of cuteness at the sight of those adorable dimples.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Maisie, I'm Lena."

"M, go play with Kara and Alex okay? I want to talk to Lena." Maisie just nodded, again with that energetic smile and ran off dragging helpless Kara right behind her. Cassy gestured toward the kitchen isle where they sat opposite each other, grabbed wine that stood nearby ad poured each other a glass.

"I'm sorry." Cassy was the first one to break the silence between both of them.

"Sorry for what?"

Cassy just fiddled with the wine glass in her hands. "You know what. Judging you just by your surname. Even though I promised Kara I wouldn't do it, I did and it was not fair. I know it now. So, I'm sorry."

Lena had to smile at the honesty in her voice. Again, her heart resembled hummingbird's. Once again, she didn't know why but now, when she was sitting just next to the beautiful woman, looking into her unusual eyes, she didn't mind. At all. 

"It's quite allright. When your last name is Luthor you get used to it. But I appreciate it, not many people apologized to me for misjudging."

"Don't get used to it, I normally don't do it." Cassy chuckled sightly and sipped her wine. "So, are we good?"

"Yes, I think we are."

With a _clink_ of their glasses against each other, they fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound in the room were the voices from the living room. Lena turned her head to look there. James and Kara were arguing over something that she couldn't make out, they only words she caught were _potstickers_ and _galaxy_. On the ground, Alex was braiding Maisie's blond hair, laughting and trying to keep the little girl still which seemed nearly impossible from the far. 

"So, who's Maisie? Are you her social worker too?"

"No, she's my daughter." Lena nearly choked on the wine which Cassy watched with amused smile while sipping her own.

"D-Daughter?" Now their resemblance made sence. "How...How old is she? Five, six?" a sweet smile played on other woman's lips.

"She just turned seven two months ago. I know, she looks small for her age but I guess she just took after me." Lena just shook her head. Her eyes went from Cassy to Maisie and from Maisie to Cassy.

"How old were you?" This one took Cassy some time and few gulp from the glass.

"I was fifteen."

Their eyes locked and Lena knew that Cassy saw the shock in her's. "We all have some parts of the past we don't want to talk about, so, let's just not go there, okay? What's important is that now I have a beautiful daughter whom I love very much, and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." Lena thought that her heart melted at the sight of Maisie's dimples but that simple sentence made her heart burn as if it was on fire.

"Can I have just one question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you and Alex sisters? Biologically I mean."

"No, I was adopted a year before Kara. My parents died when I was six."

That was it. Lena knew there was something familiar with the way Cassy held herself, how she looked at others. She knew that very well. Immediatelly, she felt closer to her than before.

"Why have you decided to give that serum to Archie? You didn't have to, but you did. Why?" Lena was a bit taken back by the quick change of subject but was really surprised. 

"What you said the other day, about him being a victim... I don't think if I could live the rest of my life with a feeling that I haven't tried at least. Now that I know that it was Lex who did it..." Lena just shook her her, still in disbelief that her brother could do something like that. "I hate him. He's not the Lex I used to know, I don't recognize this mad man anymore. To be perfectl honest, I wasn't sure if the serum was going to work. It's experimental, I've never used it before. But I'm glad it did work, how is he now?"

Cassy smiled and stood up with her glass in her left hand. "He's Archie. He's always cheerful. And you can't expect him to be immediatelly cured. But he's getting better, baby steps. And that's thanks to you Lena." she patted Lena's folded hands softly and made her way into the living room. Lena's eyes lingered on her for quite some time. She didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast, why she felt little tingles everytime Cassy touched her, she didn't know why her heart melt everytime Cassy was expressing kindness or affection. But strangely, it didn't bother her. As she watched Cassy interact with her daughter who was bouncing up and down on her lap, she never wanted those feelings to go away. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Cassy in a critical situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I don't exactly follow the timeline in Supergirl but I hope you don't mind xD thank you for reading this and for the kudos!

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" Cassy nervously paced in circles inside her apartment. Maisie was sitting on the couch watching her mother with a curious eyes while sipping on her apple juice. 

"Cassy?"

"Kara, finally! Hi, can you do me a favour and watch Maisie for few hours?" she held her breath until she until she heard Kara sigh heavily.

"Cass, I'm sorry. Snapper is after me and I have no time. I'm so sorry Cassy, you know I'd watch Maisie anytime but I can't. Sorry." Cassy fell back on the couch with a defeated groan. Maisie knew that her mom was stressed so she snuggled up to her in attemp to comfort her which made Cassy smile a bit and bring her closer. Maisie just continued to sip on her juice hapily. 

"It's alright. What about Alex?"

"I don't think so. She has a lot to do in the DEO with Winn. And James is stressing over here with me. I'm so sorry Cass. I wish I could help you." the wheels inside her brain were nearly on fire. She was doomed and helpless as she was absentmindly playing with Maisie's blond hair. 

"Have you thought about Lena?" Cassy couldn't see it but Kara was smirking on the other line. She knew very well how those two looked at each other, how their heartbeats fasteredwhen they were near each other. They just needed a little push. 

"Lena?"

"Yes! She told me today's her day off. I'll send you her number so you can call her and ask her. It's worth a shot and to be honest, you seem like you are out of options. I have to go but I'll send it immediatelly, okay? Love you, bye!" and with that, Kara hung up on her. Cassy didn't stop playing with Maisie's hair, it calmed her down. She noticed that Maisie drapped a red blanket over her small body. She was so petite that the blanket could cover her whole body and there would still be space for another person. A few seconds later, her phone vibrated and she saw a text from Kara with an unknow number. 

' _Here goes nothing_ ' she thought as she dialed the number. One ring, two rings, three rings...

"Lena Luthor speaking" a familiar voice with light Irish accent that made Cassy feel butterflies in her stomach, answered from the other line.

"Lena? Hi, it's Cassy, Cassy Danvers."

"Cassy? Hello, what's wrong?"

"I'm kinda in a situation right now. I was called for my work and have to go but I need someone to watch Maisie. I called Kara and she told me that you are the only one we both know who has time today. Would you mind? I don't wanna bother you but it's an emergency and..."

"I'll do it."

"...and I know you probably... wait what?"

A slight chuckled was heard from Lena. "I said I'll do it. I like Maisie and you need to go. Just text me your address and I'll be there in 15 minutes approximately?" Cassy felt a huge weight being lifted off her chest.

"Lena... I don't know how to thank you. I owe you one, seriously."

"It's allright. I'll se you in 15 minutes, bye."

"Bye" Cassy hunged up and poked Maisie slightly to her side. 

"Come on squirt, what do you think about being with aunt Lena tonight?" she saw Maisie's eyes light up. That was all she needed to know.

_(15 minutes later)_

A knock on the door and Cassy opened them not even two seconds after. Lena stood there, looking elegant as always and Cassy couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful with her midnight black hair down. So far she has always seen her with hair in a ponytail or a bun. She liked Lena's hair down, it suited her. She gave her a grateful smile and stepped aside to let her in. 

"Again, thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without your help."

Cassy gathered her stuff quickly and put on her black coat.

"It's nothing, really. Where's Maisie?"

"Maisie!" a sound of little feet echoed through the apartment and soon they saw their owner.

"Aunt Lena!" Maisie didn't hesitate before jumping into Lena's arms who was a bit taken back but laughed. To say that Cassy was surprised by her daughter's actions was understandable. She has never seen Maisie to warm up to someone so quickly. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, if anything happens, I have my phone on me all the time. Be a good girl okay? I'm gonna be right back." Cassy kissed Maisie on her cheek, waved a goodbye to Lena and walked out of the apartment.

xxx

The rapid clapping of her heels was echoing through the hospital's hallway as she hurried to find the said doctor who called her. Cassy was checking the doors and names on them as she finally found the right one. She took a moment to collect herself before knocking. 

"Come in." as she opened the door, an elder doctor was sitting right behind the wooden desk in his small office. He couldn't be older that sixty with a thick white hair, and beard, and glasses that sat on his nose. 

"Hello, I'm Miss Danvers, you called me because of Valeria Lawrence, I'm her social worker." the doctor smiled at her as he stood up and shook her hand. With a gesture, she followed him out of the office down the hallway. 

"I told everything over the phone already so you know what's going on. She's stabilized and conscious right now, so I'll let you in."

"Thank you very much doctor. Are her foster parents here?" her question made the doctor raise his eyebrows.

"Foster parents? No. Nobody was here. You are the first." Cassy's heart dropped. She didn't want this to happen, not again. She only nodded and followed the doctor. After a few minutes spent in silence they finally arrived to their destination - the classic hospital white door. The doctor opened them to Cassy and when she walked in, they shut again.

As she walked in, she took in the well known surrounding. Sickly white hospital walls that almost made her eyes hurt, a window that let the light in, and of course, the well known hospital bed that brought back unwanted memories. There, on the uncomfortable hospital bed laid a girl. Cassy stopped in her track. The sixteen year old looked thinner and smaller than the last time she saw her. Her shoulder lenght ginger hair was spread over the white sheet, her cheekbones were more visible than before, and she was as white as the hospital walls. When she heard the door open and close, her eyes opened revealing sunken chocolate brown orbs with shock in clearly written in them when they met Cassy's. She slowly sat up on her bed and Cassy did not say a word. Instead she gave her a small smile, walked over toward her bed, and sat on the chair right next to the bed. She didn't speak, she wanted Valeria to start first. She could see different emotions changing in the girl's eyes. Shame, guilt, fear, hopelessness. Cassy reached over, gently took her hand in her's and gave her a reasurring squeeze.

"I'm sorry." she could see the tears in Valeria's eyes as she looked up to her. "I wasn't thinking... I ... shouldn't have done it... I'm such an idiot and..." she was shocked when Cassy reached over pulled her into a comforting motherly hug. It took just a few seconds before the girl wrapped her arms around Cassy, burried her hean into her shoulder and Cassy could feel the fabric of her shirt getting wet. She squeezed the girl tighter and let her pour her emotions out. She knew Valeria needed this so she staid in the position for a few minutes before releasing her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Carefully, she wiped the girl's tears away with her thumb.

"You scared me so much Val. When I got the call, I was thinking the worst. I'm so glad you are okay." Valeria eyes went to her fingers not wanting to meet Cassy's eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but why did you do that? You can talk to me, you know I'll understand. Don't worry, just talk to me, please." she took Val's hand in her's to comfort the girl. 

"The...The f-family. Please...I-I d-don't wan-nt to b-be t-there anymore. Please C-Cassy." the girl was on the verge of tears once again and Cassy grew more and more concerned. She knew that tone, the desperation in the girl's voice.

"Do they hurt you?" she waited patiently until the girl nodded slightly. "How?" she could see how Valeria closed her eyes with a few tears travelling down her cheeks. 

"Th-they beat me. S-shoved m-me down t-the s-s-stairs few t-times. D-Don't g-give m-me food, they...they s-say I-I don't d-deserve it. That b-being g-gay is a s-s-sin and that I-I don't deserve t-to live l-like a normal h-humans because God despites g-gay people. P-People at the s-school... they... they s-say the s-same things." the few tears changed into the streaks. The small girl in front lookeed absolutelly broken, teared apart. Cassy grew furious. How could she overlooked it? How? The poor teenager in front of her was shaking violently and she could see a few bruises underneath her hospital gown. That was the last straw for her.

Suddenly, the door violently opened and a man in late 40s stepped in with a furious look on his face. He looked scruffy with his old, teared leather jacket and unkept brown hair and beard. Different kinds of stains covered his previously white t-shirt and he looked absolutelly outraged. Valeria froze and Cassy noticed how short and rapid her breaths got. She quickly got up and stood protectively between Valeria and her foster father.

"You ungrateful brat! How dare you do something like this! Wait until you get home, you will..."

"That's enough, stop it, Mr. Parker!" Cassy cut him off swiftly. He just rolled his eyes at her and tried to made his way toward the girl but Cassy pushed him back with surprising strenght. She made a mental note to thank Alex later for training with her. 

"And who are you that you dare to touch me, woman?!"

Cassy was now beyond furious but she didn't let it show. She just locked her gaze with his, her eyes cold and hard. 

"I'm Miss Danvers, Valeria's social worker. And you have no right to touch me. You have no right to touch Valeria. And you have absolutelly no right of being here any longer. I'm pulling Valeria out, I'm pulling YOU out of the list of the fosters, and I'm calling the police. Leave. Now." she tried to be as calm as possible. But the man grew even angrier. He practically launched himself on Cassy who heard a yelp from Valeria behind her before swiftly grabbing the man's hand, kicking him out of the ballance and when he fell on the ground, she kneeled on his back while pulling his hand behind it in an unpleasant angle. It made the man yelp in pain but she didn't look like she cared. She called out of the door and when the nurse showed up, surprised by seeing the small woman strangling a man twice her size, she told her to call the security. 

A few minutes later, when the man was dragged out of the room by two strong men, kicking and screaming, Cassy once again pulled Valeria into a comforting hug. 

"I meant it, you know? I'm not letting you near him once again. I promise you, It'll be okay from now, I'll take care of it, okay?" she pulled away from her and gave her a supportive smile. She helped the girl lay down once again and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. For the last time, she wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Just rest, okay? That's all you need to do now. You body needs to heal. I'll take care of everything, you take care of yourself right now. I'm gonna tell not to let anyone who's not me in here, okay?" Valeria nodded frantically. Cassy squeezed her hand in her's once more bbefore turning away and leaving the room. Now that she was out of Val's sight, she let her tears run free, unwelcomed memories coming back like a flood. 

xxx

It was about ten o'clock in the evening when Cassy entered her apartment. She no longer had tear stained cheeks but she knew her eyes were still red and her heart hurt with all that stress. All she wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep.

"Cassy? Is everything okay?" the sound of Lena's concerned voice brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw her sitting on the couch, steaming cup of tea in front of her on the table and a worried look on her face. She notice Maisie laying next to her, the red blanket drapped over her body as she wa curled up to Lena's side. She didn't say anything, she just smiled weakly and put her coat back on the hanger. Lena didn't break the silence. She waited patiently for Cassy to speak up first. There was something bothering the younger woman, it was as clear as a day. Sudden noise in the apartment made the little bundle under the blanket next to her stirr, and a few moments later Maisei's messy hair made their way out off it. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her small hand tiredly and yawned like a puppy before taking in her surrounding. She immediatelly perked up when she saw her mom.

"Mommy?" Lena tried not to awe at her cuteness. Cassy's smile grew a little bit as she made her way to the and took her daughter on her lap. Maisie immediatelly wrapped herself around her mother.

"Hey bug, were you good?" the little girl nodded enthusiastically but a long, tired yawn followed as she laid her head down on her mom's shoulder and was out again in a second. Cassy chuckled, she missed this. This is what she needed after that day's events. She squeezed her daughter gently in her arms and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. When she opened her eyes again, they met with emerald one's on the other side of the couch looking at her with curiousity and concern. 

"Thanks Lena, I don't know how to..."

"Are you allright?" the worry in Lena's voice was obvious. Cassy wanted to brush the question away with an easy lie, but she was too emotionally drained to do that. She sighed, the comfort of having her little girl close to her was made her feel more grounded.

"I got a call today, from the hospital. It was about one of the kids I have under my supervision. Her name is Valeria Lawrence, she's sixteen and has been in the system for two years now. She was the first case I got. She's a very sweet girl with a big heart, extremely smart and hardworking..." Cassy paused and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from going out. "I got called that she overdosed in her school's restroom today." she heard Lena gasp but she kept her eyes closed, absentmidly running through Maisie's frizzled hair. Suddenly she felt the couch next to her dip and an arm was drapped around her shoulder, bringing her into a comforting hug. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she snuggled into Lena's side, thankful for the comfort the other woman was giving her just with her presence.

To say Lena was shocked was understandable. Since the moment she met her, she never expected to be in a situation like this with her. She didn't expect Cassy to get so emotional around her, to let her see what behind those walls, to let herself be vulnerable around Lena. But as she held the crying, nearly shaking woman, her respect toward grown even more, but at the same time, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper. _Oh boy, I'm screwed._


	5. Chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe all they needed was a little push...

They didn't talk about that night. In fact, a deadly silence ruled between the two women for almost two weeks. Cassy had been avoiding the Game nights, always dodging Kara's invitations by saying she had a lot of work to do. Kara, of course, knew that she was doing it on purpose, yet she didn't know why. Lena seemed to be on the same level of confusion as Kara. Why was Cassy doing it? Why?

The answer came on drizzly Saturday morning while she was in her penthouse scrolling through the news on her phone with a cup of black coffee on the coffee table in front of her. She didn't expect anyone to call her that day, let alone the person who effectively managed to avoid her for the past few weeks.

"Cassy?" she was surprised to hear from Cassy and she was even more surprised by a light, awkward, shy chuckle.

"Lena, hey. Ehm... Are you busy this evening?" the question took Lena off guard and the blood rushed into her cheeks. _Is she asking her out?_ She took a few moments to compose herself before replying.

"I-I'd have to take a look. Why are you asking?" her heart skipped a beat when another chuckle came from the other side of the line.

"You know about that girl I told you about? Valeria? I want her to understand that I trust her. So I was thinking that I could take her and Maisie to the fair tonight and let her watch Maisie. But then I kinda forgot that'd mean that I'd be alone...so... would you like to come with... me?" she could hear Cassy's nervousness. _Cute_

"Cassy Danvers... are you asking me out?" 

"I-I...I mean if y-you...you d-don't have t-to...I-" Lena had to chuckle at her adorable rambling.

"I'd love to." She could just picture Cassy's relief which made her smile grow. 

"G-Great! I'll pick you up at... six. Is that alright?" 

"That sounds great. See you at six."

xxx

Several hours later she found herself in a company of a certain blue-eyed girl. Maisie left them just a few minutes ago with a red-head hot on her heels, half laughing, half yelling at the small blonde's behaviour. 

To Lena amusement, Cassy was flushed... nervous almost, in her presence. They found a nice bench just at the end of the pier. Beautiful evening indeed. Almost as the girl next to her. Cassy was breathtaking in the dim moonlight. Her raven hair was pulled back in a high ponytail which made it easy for Lena to see a soft, calm expression that appeared on her face the moment her blue eyes travelled across the water body in front of them. 

"So, how Val reacted to the news?" she fell in love with the shy red-head the moment she saw her. The girl was very sweet, too good for this world.

Cassy gave her a cheeky smile in response and her eyes travelled to the carousel where the two girls were. Lena didn't miss the spark in them. 

"What news?" the response made Lena roll her eyes playfully.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kara told me. You really wanna adopt her?" Cassy just munched on the cotton candy she bought earlier that evening. Nervousness in her expression was swapped with nostalgia as she kept looking at the bay in front of her. 

"We both went through the system Lena so you know, equally as I do, how messed up it is." Lena felt slight shivers when as she remembered her younger years... not very pleasant ones. "Val was the first kid I've ever got under my supervision and even if it's not very professional, she kinda grew on me. She deserves better. I want to give it to her, even if it only means pulling her out of the system... it's a start." that was it. Lena didn't even realise what happened, maybe it was the nostalgia and peacefulness of the moment, maybe it was the softness of Cassy's voice, maybe it was that glass of scotch she had just before Cassy picked her up to calm her nerves... 

...but before she knew it, her right hand carefully cradled Cassy's cheek, and her lips met Cassy's in a soft, lingering kiss. It was short but sweet. At the end of it, neither of the pair opened their eyes yet, still savouring the moment between them, forehead to forehead. Cassy's hand blindly found Lena's cheek and stroked it affectionately. Lena's head was spinning. _Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream._

"When I came back here, I never thought this could happen. But here I am, falling for a Luthor." Cassy's breath was shaky as she slowly opened her eyes only to be met with soft emerald orbs. "Please, don't hurt me." Lena took Cassy's hand from her cheek and kissed it softly.

"I'd never dream of it. I'll catch, don't worry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the late update but at least I kicked myself to it so... xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the sun can't come up every time...

_"Come her little girl."_

_"No, go away please. I don't have any money."_

_"No cash, huh? Come here!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Shut up you little bitch, and don't scream."_

She shot up from her bed, panting, hot tears streaming down her face and her heartbeat faster than a hummingbird's. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._ She wiped the tears off her cheeks and sighed. Something warm around her stomach made her realised she wasn't alone. _Lena_

Lena was spread on the other side of the bed, soundly asleep, with long black hair in a braid and relaxed expression on her face, and her right arm draped over Cassy's stomach. Cassy carefully lifted her arm off her and planted a soft kiss on the back of it before getting up and leaving the room. 

It took her half an hour in a shower to finally stop shivering. She slipped on Lena's MIT hoodie she forgot at her place a week ago and some sleeping shorts put her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her diary along with a pack of cigarettes she kept hidden behind her copy of Catch XXII, and made her way to her outside balcony. The look on the stuffed, leather book in her hands made her feel nostalgic, so she lighted her first cigarette and opened it. 

_Hi mom,_

_It happened again. I thought I was over it but the brain is a mysterious thing. I remember it as if it was yesterday and it still hurts. I see you and dad... and me. We were happy, so happy. And then it changes and I'm living in a box again, alone, scared. I miss you. I miss you so much. And hate you too. Why did you leave me here alone? I know it was not your fault. I know it. But when I was laying in my own blood in that alley, my only wish was that everything that happened was just a bad nightmare I was trapped in._

"Cassy?" Lena's soft voice grounded her back to reality. Only now she realised that the words on the paper in front of her were smeared by her tears. "Cassy, what are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning." 

Lena took in the view in front of her: Cassy, cuddled up on a balcony chair, wearing her hoodie, crying, smoking and writing. That was not a view she was prepared for. When Cassy's teary eyes met her's, her heart became heavy in her chest. The moment Cassy spotted her, she looked like a deer in the headlights for a second but then she quickly closed the book in her hands, put the cigarette out and frantically started to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Lena acted quickly, taking Cassy's hands into her's and drawing soothing patterns on them in an attempt to calm her down. Her left hand went to Cassy's cheek and wiped out the tears. Cassy had her eyes glued onto the balcony floor. She didn't want Lena to see her like this.

Lena didn't say a word. Words can wait. She slowly helped Cassy get up, patiently waited for her to get her notebook, and guided her back to her bed. Cassy didn't tremble, she was not crying anymore, she just laid in a bed, motionless, just staring at the wall in front of her. Lena was about to get her pillow and go to the living room but a small hand grabbed her's before she took a step. "Stay, please." the vulnerable tone of the voice made her heart ache. She cradled Cassy into her arms carefully as if she was handling a wounded baby bird. She relaxed only after she felt Cassy's breaths deepening. 

*** 

She was woken up by two voices laughing happily in the kitchen. The clock beside the bed read 8 am already which made her get up with a groan. As she was slowly paddling her way to the kitchen she recognized the voices. Maisie and Val. Soon they came into her view. The two girls were sitting by the kitchen isle with their breakfast in front of them, laughing at something she didn't know about. Cassy was leaning against the isle opposite them with an amused smile and a cup of coffee in her hands. She was still wearing her pyjama pants and Lena's hoodie. That made her smile a bit as she sneaked up on her and hug her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Morning." 

"Morning aunt Lena."

"Morning Lena." 

Cassy handed her her cup which Lena gladly accepted and sipped it. Black, no sugar no milk. 

"Guys, why don't you take it to the living room? I need to have a word with Lena." Val and Maisie exchanged the glances before shrugging and taking their breakfast with them. Cassy turned around, facing Lena with a worried look on her face. 

"I'm sorry." she let out nervously, her eyes travelling everywhere but Lena's face. Lena took it as a signal and turned her Cassy's chin towards her. 

"Hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? Just help me understand what happened, please. I want to help you." she put the cup down and rested her hands on Cassy's hips. 

"I had a nightmare last night. Well, more like a memory. And whenever I have one of these, I try to write it out to that notebook you saw. It used to be my mom's." Cassy's voice was quiet, vulnerable. "You know that I came here from Metropolis. But you don't know the rest. My parents died when I was six, I lost everything, I lived on the streets. But then someone kidnapped me and I somehow ended up in ....G-Gotham." 

Lena gasped at the new information. She heard several stories about Gotham and all of them were pure horror. She brought Cassy closer to her as an attempt to make her feel more grounded. Cassy gave her a small thankful smile before continuing. "That's when things got really bad. Being small, six-year-old on the streets of Gotham... it was a hell come true. When a social worker that was assigned to my case found me three years later, I was in a hospital with several broken bones, critically malnourished and...and..." her breaths got quicker and shorter. Lena just held her as she calmed down after a few minutes. 

"...and sexually assaulted." Lena's breath hitched. She knew that this information would be bad, but she didn't expect this. What monster would sexually assaulted a nine-year-old child?? "After that, I was thrown into the system. And adopted by the Danvers' a year later. That's the story, I guess." Lena didn't know what to say. She was just staring at Cassy in awe. 

Cassy was nervous under Lena's gaze. She was sure that this was the end of their three-weeks-old relationship. Who was she kidding? Nobody would want this damaged shell of a person she was. Closing her eyes she was prepared for the yelling, the rejection. But then she felt soft lips against her forehead, lingering there for a moment before moving to her left cheek, right cheek, nose and finally planting a soft kiss on her lips. As she opened her eyes again, she saw Lena with a loving look in her eyes that she's never seen before.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met, Cassy Danvers." 


End file.
